


Copper Taste

by pukefiend



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Begging, Blood, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Embarrassment, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M, Mild Blood, Nosebleed, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Frank's blowjob is interrupted by a few drops of something hot and scarlet.





	Copper Taste

“Fuck Mikey, you’re so beautiful,” Frank murmured, running his hands through Mikey’s messy blond hair. Mikey looked up at him through his lashes from where he knelt between Frank’s legs, digging his blunt nails into the soft skin right above Frank’s hips. It was a dull pinching sensation that made heat run up Frank’s sides. Mikey’s cheeks were pink from Frank’s praise, his lower lip bitten cherry red.

“You look so fucking pretty on your knees,” Frank said, chewing his lip and stroking Mikey’s hair. Mikey’s lips twitched into a crooked smile in return, and he leaned in to nuzzle at Frank’s thigh, looking flustered. 

“Pull my hair?” Mikey suggested in a quiet voice, licking his lips dryly.

Frank groaned, clenching his hand in Mikey’s hair and pulling sharply, tearing a whine from Mikey’s throat as he clawed at Frankie’s hips, mouth hanging agape. 

“God, baby,” Frank muttered, tipping his head back against the sofa and tugging on Mikey’s hair, pulling him against his crotch. Mikey moaned at the tight pull on his scalp, his breath coming out hot against Frank’s dick. He sloppily trailed open mouthed kisses across Frank’s cock, and Frank groaned and pressed his hips up into Mikey’s touch, fingers still tangled in his hair. Mikey raked his nails down Frank’s sides, and Frank hissed. 

“Mikey,” Frank said softly, squirming a little bit. 

Mikey locked eyes with Frank again through his dark lashes. He pulled his head back from between Frank’s legs, letting his fingers move deftly to the zipper of Frankie’s jeans. 

“There you go, baby,” Frank said. His fingers twitched in Mikey’s hair when Mikey rubbed the palm of his hand across his cock in his jeans, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. 

“Don’t tease,” Frank said, pulling on Mikey’s hair hard enough to make him gasp, his pretty pink mouth falling open again. Frank knew how good that mouth felt, with the skilled way he would smooth his tongue across the underside of his cock, and he desperately wanted Mikey’s lips wrapped around him. 

Mikey got the hint and made quick work of undoing the button on Frank’s jeans, Frank’s grip on his hair pinning him against his thigh. Having his hair pulled was making Mikey’s stomach feel all tense and hot with arousal. It was a sharp but pleasant pain, and Mikey liked that he could feel the warmth of Frank’s hands against his scalp. Mikey unzipped Frank’s jeans and Frank groaned in relief, the swell of his hardening cock visible in his black boxers. Frank’s fingers loosened in Mikey’s hair, letting him get better access to dip his hand into Frank’s underwear and wrap his fingers around Frank’s cock, stroking it gently.

“Are you gonna use your mouth for me?” Frank asked. His face was flushed from the sight of Mikey on his knees and ready to be used making arousal bloom between his legs. Mikey eased the waistband of his boxers down, Frank’s hardening cock laying heavy in his hand. 

“Of course,” Mikey replied with a sly smile. He opened his mouth and let his tongue loll out, and fuck that was pretty sight. Frank groaned and grabbed the base of his cock, pressing the head of his dick urgently against Mikey’s soft tongue. Mikey immediately lapped at the tip of his cock, short little strokes of his tongue that made Frank’s blood run hot. His eyes stared up innocently at Frank, completely opposite to the sinful way he closed his lips around the head of Frank’s cock and sucked gently.

“Fuck, Mikes,” Frank said, his voice strained. He tugged Mikey’s hair and Mikey’s mouth fell open with a whine. Frank rubbed the head of his cock against Mikey’s lips, leaving them slick with spit. 

Mikey wrenched his head back a little.

“Now you’re teasing me,” he said, pouting. “Come on, I want your cock.”

Frank shuddered, his eyes wide at the sexual words coming out of Mikey’s mouth. There was no way he could deny Mikey after hearing that. He grabbed ahold of Mikey’s jaw and Mikey let him guide his open mouth onto his cock. He relaxed his jaw as Frank eased his cock into his mouth.

Mikey hollowed out his cheeks and both of Frank’s hands tangled in his hair as he let out a groan of pleasure. Mikey leaned into Frank to take his cock deeper, relishing in the warm weight pressing against his tongue. Mikey couldn’t help himself, he wanted more. Careful not to make himself gag, he took Frank’s cock gradually deeper into his mouth, Frank moaning lowly and tugging on his hair. 

“Mikey, your mouth, fuck,” Frank panted. Mikey was blushing pink, but he loved hearing how good he was making Frankie feel. He pushed his head down further, the tip of Frank’s cock pushing against the entrance to his throat, and forcing himself not to gag, he pressed his mouth all the way to Frank’s body. 

Frank let out a high, pitiful whine as Mikey swallowed around him, his hands twitching in pleasure.

“Holy shit,” he muttered through gritted teeth. “Holy shit you feel so good.”

Mikey pulled back with a gasp, a strand of spit hanging momentarily between his mouth and Frank’s throbbing cock. Frank ran his fingers gently through Mikey’s hair while he caught his breath, holding Frank’s thighs apart with a gentle grip. He waited a moment until his breathing wasn’t ragged anymore, then leaned in again to kiss clumsily at the base of Frank’s cock, trailing his mouth up to the tip and taking it back into his mouth. He flicked his tongue against the sensitive underside of Frank’s cockhead, and Frank moaned as the pleasure of it ran hot and tense through his stomach. Mikey knew how much Frank loved it when he caressed his tongue delicately against the frenulum of his cock, and he was always gentle because he knew how the sharp pleasure could quickly become too overwhelming. Frank’s fingers twitched and Mikey felt a drop of precum leak onto his tongue. He closed his lips around Frank’s cock, swallowing the salty flavor in his mouth eagerly. Frank tugged him closer by his hair, and Mikey let him ease his cock about halfway into his mouth before he pulled off with an audible pop.

“Frankie?” Mikey asked, his voice raw.

“Yeah?” Frank asked, his head tipped to the side and his hair flopping in front of his eye.

“I want you to fuck my face,” Mikey said softly.

Frank bit his lip in excitement and his fingers yanked at Mikey’s hair, his toes curling.

“Use me,” Mikey requested.

With Mikey looking so eager to be debased, on his knees with his face flushed pink and his hair a mess from Frank’s tugging on it, Frankie couldn’t help but comply. He pulled Mikey forward sharply by his hair, groaning when his warm mouth enveloped the tip of his cock again.

“Such a good boy, letting me fuck your mouth, huh baby?” Frank murmured. He tugged Mikey’s mouth down his shaft until Mikey was struggling not to gag with Frank’s cock pressing at his throat. Just as his eyes began to fill with tears, Frank yanked him backwards, and Mikey sucked in a much needed breath through his nose.

“Mikey, put your hands behind your back,” Frank said. Mikey raised an eyebrow at him but obeyed, crossing his wrists behind his back. Frank met his eyes and ran his fingers through Mikey’s hair gently.

“Look at you,” Frank murmured. He tipped Mikey’s head back so he could get a perfect view of Mikey’s beautiful lips parted around his cock, his cheeks hollowed, and his delicate wrists crossed behind his back. 

“So pretty for me, yeah?” Frank said, and Mikey groaned around his cock at the praise. His fingers twitched behind his back, and Frank tightened his grip on Mikey’s hair.

“Pretty boy,” Frank said, his eyes fluttering shut as he bucked his hips up into Mikey’s mouth. Mikey sighed in pleasure through his nose as Frank pulled his hair, fucking his face in quick shallow motions. Frank relished in the way he had full control of Mikey’s motions, and he loved how tight and wet Mikey’s mouth was. 

Mikey whimpered and tongued at Frank’s cock, his eyes wide as he gazed up at Frank. He couldn’t keep his hands from shaking where they were held behind his back. He wanted to touch himself; he was getting so hard from being used. Being denied the ability to get off only made him harder, his cock straining uncomfortably against the zipper of his jeans. He whined softly around Frank, and Frank groaned in response, his head tipping back in pleasure and his eyes squeezing shut.

“Yeah, good boy,” Frank praised, pulling Mikey up and down his cock a little slower, savoring the sensation. Mikey’s cock ached in his jeans but he didn’t move his hands from where Frank had told him to keep them. Mikey could see him biting his lip, his face a warm pink and his eyelashes heavy against his cheek.

Frank groaned as he felt Mikey lick at him eagerly, still guiding him back and forth by his hair. Mikey made a soft sound, and then Frank felt a drop of something hot and wet land on his stomach, right above his dick, and quickly after, a few more. 

Frank’s eyes quickly flew open, and when he looked down at Mikey, he realized what it was.

Stark against his pale skin were several dark drops of blood, and the same red liquid was running down from Mikey’s nose in a steady stream. Frank felt his stomach tense with arousal at the sight of Mikey’s debauchery, his face going hot and a low moan escaping him. His cock pulsed in Mikey’s mouth, and his fingers tightened in Mikey’s hair before releasing him entirely. 

Mikey’s eyes went wide when he saw the splatter of his own blood on Frank’s body, scrambling to pull back from Frank’s dick with an open mouthed expression of shock and horror. Another thick drop of blood ran out of his nose and over his lip, into his mouth. He gasped as the taste of iron spread over the tip of his tongue, his hands quickly flying up to block Frank’s view of his bleeding nose.

“Frank, I’m so sorry!” he said, his voice cracking. “Shit!” 

The color had drained from his face from his horror. He shifted on his sore knees, starting to stand up, desperate to escape his embarrassment and clean up, but Frank cut him off. 

“Wait, Mikey,” Frank said, his throat suddenly dry. He put a hand on Mike’s shoulder, his thumb rubbing against Mikey’s neck. 

Mikey paused, his brown eyes glancing wildly up at Frank, seemingly embarrassed. His hands still hovered in front of his face, but by now blood was making its way down his chin. When he saw the clear arousal on Frank’s face, he swallowed hard, the taste of copper making its way down his throat. 

“It’s...really hot, can you please just...keep going?” Frank asked, his voice breathy. 

Mikey, blushing profusely, let his hands fall away slowly from his face, revealing the sight of his bleeding nose to Frank again. Frank cradled Mikey’s jaw in his hand, and Mikey shivered at the warm touch. 

“It’s gonna make a mess,” Mikey warned in a flat voice, tasting blood with every word. 

“It’s okay,” Frank replied, licking his lips dryly. 

Mikey hesitated, mulling over the image of continuing the blowjob he had been giving with blood flowing down his face. If Frank wasn’t put off by it, Mikey decided he didn’t feel too embarrassed to continue. He nodded gently.

“Yeah?” Frank asked, eyebrows drawn together. He ran his fingers through Mikey’s hair. 

Mikey nodded again, and before Frank could say anything more, he lowered his head down, taking Frank’s cock back into his mouth. Frank could feel blood smearing onto his cock, and as Mikey took him deeper, the taste made its way into his mouth. 

Mikey’s face only looked more erotic with a trail of blood running down it, growing more smeared with each movement he made on Frank’s cock. Mikey was still hard, and feeling Frank’s cock throb in his mouth only turned him on more. He grabbed Frank’s hand and shoved it into his hair, moaning when Frank instinctively tangled his fingers into it. 

“Can I?” Frank asked, and Mikey nodded as best as he could without releasing Frank’s dick from his mouth. He wanted Frank to fuck his mouth more, to disregard his bleeding nose and make him feel like a used slut. He moaned around Frank, trying to spur him on.

Certainly the sight of Mikey’s nose bleed was spurring Frank on. He moved Mikey’s mouth quicker this time, pulling him in sharply and moaning when he saw crimson smear against his hip. He couldn’t help jerking his hips up, desperate to feel more of Mikey’s wonderfully hot mouth on his cock. Mikey moaned again and the vibrations made pleasure coil tightly in Frank’s belly. 

“God you look so hot,” Frank murmured, his voice sounding wrecked. “I-I just-” He fucked into Mikey’s mouth faster, prompting Mikey to groan again, his blood raining down in an erratic pattern across Frank’s hips and stomach. Frank felt like he could barely keep his eyes open from the pleasure, but he needed to look at Mikey’s gorgeously flushed face and his nose and lips slick with ruby red blood. Frank’s fingers were knotted tightly in Mikey’s hair, clenching tighter with each wave of pleasure that washed over him. 

“Mikey, you feel so fucking good,” Frank groaned, rolling his hips up into Mikey’s mouth. “So good for me,” he said, and Mikey whined, his dick throbbing from Frank’s praise.

When Mikey hollowed his cheeks, providing that hot, lurid suction on Frank’s cock, the sharpness of his cheekbones stood out that much more. He looked so pretty, taking Frank’s cock eagerly. His soft lips and the warm, tight heat of his mouth were setting sparks off behind Frankie’s eyelids. 

“I’m close,” Frank murmured, and Mikey moaned. He really wanted to get Frank off, to be as good as possible for him, so he pushed himself farther with each of Frank’s thrusts, trying to get him over the edge. Frank let out a few stuttered moans, tugging on Mikey’s hair hard.

Mikey licked at the underside of Frank’s cock, groaning lowly, his blood glistening like deep red wine. The sensation of Mikey’s soft tongue was enough to send Frank over the edge, and he gasped out Mikey’s name as he pulled him in close and pleasure rushed heavily through his body. Mikey moaned as Frank came in his mouth, hot spurts filling his mouth with a salty taste that made Mikey feel warm and aroused and kind of proud. 

Mikey pulled back slowly, keeping a tight, warm suction on Frank’s dick all the way until he eased off the head, milking out every last drop of cum. He opened his mouth, and Frank could feel his cock twitch eagerly. If he hadn’t just cum, he’d want to cum from the sight in front of him. 

Mikey’s hair was tousled and messy, and he was blushing fiercely. Blood was smeared on his chin, across his open lips, and all around his nose, and thick stream of it ran right down from his nostril. Pearlescent cum puddled on his pink tongue, a streak of blood cutting through it like a dark vein in white marble. He was panting softly, strings of spit delicately connecting his molars as he displayed himself for Frank. He couldn’t help fidgeting slightly on his knees, his untouched cock heavy and hard between his legs, aching for attention. A drop of hot red blood hung precariously from his chin, threatening to fall to the floor.

“Can I take a picture?” Frank asked, fumbling to try to get his cell phone out of the pocket of his jeans. 

“Uh huh,” Mikey said, trying to hold as still as he could.

Frank threaded the fingers of his left hand into Mikey’s hair, aiming the camera of his phone at Mikey’s face and quickly snapping a photo to capture the moment. That was an image he just knew he was going to get off to in the future.

“Such a good boy. Swallow for me, baby,” Frank said, letting go of Mikey’s hair. As Frank tucked his phone away, Mikey swallowed his mouthful of cum, the salty taste heavy as it slid down his throat. He reopened his mouth to show Frank he’d obeyed, and Frank smiled.

“Good job,” Frank said softly, his spent cock throbbing weakly. “Let me get you cleaned up now, okay?”

Mikey cupped his hands under his chin, catching a few drops of bright red blood as Frank dashed off to the bathroom. He shifted on his knees until Frank returned with a wad of tissues in his hand.

“Okay baby,” Frank murmured, wiping away the wet smears of blood off Mikey’s face clumsily, the tissues quickly becoming soaked with crimson. 

“Hold this under your nose,” Frank said, pressing the tissues against Mikey’s bleeding nose. 

“My hands have blood on them,” Mikey said, waving them a little, his eyebrows drawn down. His voice sounding sort of congested from the tissues crammed against his nose. Frank shoved a clean tissue into Mikey’s waiting hands, and he wiped the sanguine droplets off his fingers as best as he could. 

“Thanks,” Mikey said in a soft voice. He pushed the tissues against his nose and Frank let go of them. There was something very pitiful about the way he looked, clutching the tissues to his nose with his wide eyes turned up to Frank, watching as Frank swiped the blood off his own hips.

Frank set the used tissue on the closest end table, extending a hand to Mikey to help him up off his knees, Mikey’s legs just a little shaky.

“Frankie?” Mikey asked, rubbing the tissues against his nose.

“Yeah?”

Mikey felt his cock pulse desperately, and he squirmed slightly.

“Please,” he said in nearly a whine, clutching onto Frank’s hand. He was blushing terribly. “Please touch me Frankie. I-I need it, I’m-”

“Yeah, okay baby, let me take care of you,” Frank said, guiding Mikey to sit on the couch. He dropped down with a little grunt, one hand still holding the tissues against his nose. His legs spread slightly of their own accord, the outline of his cock visible through his tight jeans. He locked eyes with Frank and pouted slightly, wiggling his hips.

“Okay baby,” Frank said, taking a seat next to Mikey and pressing a kiss behind his ear. “Here you go,” he said lowly, his lips brushing against the shell of Mikey’s ear as he rubbed his hand slowly over the length of his cock. Mikey shivered, his hand shaking where it was clenched around the wadded up tissues. He couldn’t help shoving his hips up to get more of Frank’s touch, whimpering. Frank pressed soft kisses down the side of Mikey’s neck, and Mikey couldn’t help leaning into him more. 

“Such a good boy, Mikey,” Frank whispered as he undid Mikey’s jeans. His breath was hot on Mikey’s neck. He shoved Mikey’s boxers down haphazardly, Mikey whimpering as his dick was exposed to the air. Frank ran his thumb over the slick precum on the tip of his cock, sending a chill down Mikey’s spine. Frank circled his hand around Mikey’s cock, slowly stroking him. Mikey could feel that terrible, desperate ache melting away into pleasure with each slow touch of Frank’s hand. 

Frank’s kisses started to get to get rougher, his teeth scraping against Mikey’s neck, but his motions on Mikey’s cock were still gentle, teasing even. Frank rolled his palm over the head of Mikey’s cock and Mikey’s hips squirmed in pleasure. Mikey groaned, his hips rolling up into Frank’s hand, chasing the wonderful friction of Frank’s touch. Frank smiled against Mikey’s neck.

“Frank please,” Mikey murmured, his voice sounding stuffed up from the tissues. “If you j-just keep teasing me, I’m just gonna be more turned on, and I’m gonna bleed more.”

Frank wasn’t sure of the medical soundness of Mikey’s complaint, but he just laughed and pressed another hot kiss to the side of Mikey’s neck. Sucking gently on the delicate skin, he sped his hand up on Mikey’s cock, prompting Mikey to let out a sharp moan of pleasure and clutch onto Frank’s thigh with his free hand. 

“Frankie,” Mikey cried out in a congested voice, his dick jerking in Frank’s grasp. His fingers clenched into Frank’s leg and Frank tightened his grip on Mikey’s cock. Mikey let out a muffled groan into the tissues pressed to his nose. He was breathing heavily through his mouth, his parted lips stained with a smear of red. Frank really wanted to kiss him and taste that metallic tang of blood, but instead he just bit down on his own lip. He rubbed his thumb against the tip of Mikey’s cock, and Mikey whined and ground his hips up into it. 

“Frank...Frank...” Mikey panted, his eyes squeezing shut in pleasure. “Please, more.”

“Yeah?” Frank asked, a cocky smile on his face. He let his free hand trail down between Mikey’s shaking thighs, cupping Mikey’s balls in his warm palm. Mikey’s breath hitched as Frank’s deft fingers tightened on his length. He could feel his cock throbbing in Frank’s grasp, swallowing hard as pleasure crawled up his body. Frank found the desperate movements of Mikey’s hips and his open mouthed, slightly congested sounding gasps to be adorable, and he smiled before he pressed another kiss to Mikey’s neck. 

Mikey felt tense arousal coiling in his stomach with each quick stroke of Frank’s hand, his face hot. Frank knew exactly how Mikey liked to be touched, always perceptive to the little ways Mikey’s hips twitched or his breath hitched. Frank, warm with the afterglow of his orgasm, leaned his head onto Mikey’s shoulder for a moment, and Mikey sighed at the touch. 

“Good?” Frank asked, his thumb rubbing over the head of Mikey’s cock. 

Mikey moaned and nodded gently. Frank licked at the faint hickeys he’d left on Mikey’s neck, jerking him off with quick, sure motions. He could feel Mikey’s cock twitch in his hand, tactile heat and desperation. 

“Fuck, Frank, I-I’m gonna cum,” Mikey gasped, rocking his hips up into Frank’s touch. His thighs clenched uncontrollably, Frank leaving a trail of kisses up to Mikey’s ear. 

“Yeah Mikey, cum for me baby,” Frank whispered into his ear.

Mikey let out a low moan muffled by the bloodstained tissues pressed against his face as his cock jumped in Frank’s hand and his balls drew in tight to his body. Mikey’s back arched and his hand clenched on Frank’s thigh as pleasure wracked his body, and Frank watched as cum ran down his tattooed knuckles. Mikey’s hips stuttered and his hands shook, making him accidentally drop the crumpled tissues with a soft gasp.

Frank stroked Mikey’s cock one more time, and Mikey sagged against the couch, buzzing with the afterglow of his orgasm. There was a dark trail of dried blood running from his nose to his upper lip, and Frank couldn’t help himself. He leaned in close and kissed Mikey, threading his fingers into Mikey’s dirty blond hair. He followed the metallic taste of blood, dragging his tongue over Mikey’s upper lip up to his nose. It was an odd sensation, and Mikey groaned and grabbed at Frank’s hips. Frank flicked his tongue over the rivulet of dried blood, grinding his hips down lazily against Mikey’s thigh. Mikey angled his head to capture Frankie’s lips again, sighing as Frank leaned onto him. 

Frank let his head fall onto Mikey’s shoulder, and Mikey tipped his head back and wrapped his arms around Frankie’s waist. Frank swiped his thumb under Mikey’s nose to wipe away the residual blood, and Mikey sniffled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!  
> If this interested you, feel free to check out my Tumblr @pukefiend.  
> A legitimate note this time actually. This nosebleed was caused by dry air, not drug use. I want to be explicitly clear that we don't romanticize people's real struggles with addiction around here. That's all. :)


End file.
